


New Beginning

by CalmingRain



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmingRain/pseuds/CalmingRain
Summary: Koumi (OC) is feeling sick recently, yet she has no time to visit the physician. Sinbad is worried for her and wanted to accompany her to the physician yet he suddenly had something important to do. Putting work first, Koumi pushed going to the physician aside and end up fainting. Romantic fluff! :3 Sinbad X OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! CalmingRain here! Welcome to my fanfic! Thank you for choosing to read my story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy creating it!

I was doing the usual. Preparing for my husband’s, Sinbad, pyjamas and making the bed while he baths so that when he finishes, we can just head straight to bed. It’s was an another tiring yet fulfilling day of taking care of Sindria as usual.

But what was different today, or rather recently is that I am becoming more and more tired quickly as time passes. Could it be that I’m getting sick? I hope not, I do not want to be sick now especially when Sindria is currently preparing to renew its friendship treaty with my homeland, Kou Empire. Well it shouldn’t be a big deal or rather the treaty most probably will be signed with no problems but I did not want to miss this historic moment.

I sigh again as I undressed myself to change into my pyjamas.

‘K-o-u-m-i~!’ Sinbad sings my name as he hugs me from behind, ‘What’s with the sighing? Are you lonely that I could not be with you all the time recently? I’m sorry, tomorrow I can wake up late. So today I can accompany you for a lot longer~!’ Sinbad cooed as his hand slowly make his way up my stomach while he nibbled my neck, giving me some kisses along the way. I shivered at his touch. It’s not the first time he touched me, but I always end up feeling flustered by his actions. I would have continued with Sinbad’s flow and let him do as his please, but I’m starting to feel nauseous which put me out of the mood. 

‘Sin, I’m sorry but I don’t think I can do it tonight. I am tired and feeling nauseous.’ I spoke apologetically. I have been rejecting Sinbad this few days as I have not been feeling well, Sinbad never pushes on when I decline his actions but I feel bad for continuously rejecting him. I wanted to agree with him at least tonight but the nausea got the better of me. I sighed internally at my personal failings as I turned around to face him and apologised once again, ‘I’m sorry.’

Sinbad cups my face and looks down at me with concern in his eyes, ‘It’s okay if you do not feel like it. You don’t have to be apologetic about it, silly girl.’ Sinbad smiles and pulls me into his embrace as he strokes my head lovingly.

Ah~! It’s Sinbad’s smell, I really love his scent --- it's intoxicating. And it calms me down. I love everything about Sinbad. After all, he is the man that rescued me from my world of darkness and repainted them with beautiful colours of this world. For Sinbad, I’m willing to do anything. Well, I did rebel against my home country, Kou Empire, so that I can be with Sinbad because they object against our relationship --- I facepalm internally as I recall my wilful self. Well, if the same thing were to happen again I would still rebel against them --- I’m sorry Kouen-nii-sama!!

I wrapped my arms around Sinbad and apologised one more time. Sinbad chuckles as he repeats himself, ‘It’s really fine, Koumi. There is nothing for you to be sorry for. But-’ Sinbad paused as he pulls me apart to look into my eyes, ‘are you alright? You have been feeling unwell recently. Have you seen the physician?’

I laughed awkwardly as I avert my eyes, ‘Well. . .I might have or might not have. . .’

‘You did not go, did you?’ Sinbad sigh as he spoke.

‘I’m sorry, I thought it was just nausea caused by indigestion and it will go away after a while so I did not go.’ I look down apologetically.

Sinbad sighs once again and pats my head, ‘this is not fine, it concerns your health. Should I call them in now?’

‘No! It’s already late, let them sleep. I will go tomorrow okay?’

Sinbad deliberates over my question before giving me an answer, ‘alright. . .but be sure to go okay? If by tomorrow night, you still did not go, I will call them in regardless of what you say. Ah, since I’m free in the morning tomorrow, I can company you to go too.’

‘Yes, my King!’ I replied and gave him a reassuring smile.

‘Alright, let’s head to bed. It’s late.’ Sinbad turns around and pulls me towards our bed. But before we reached, I stopped him.

‘My King, before you enter the bed. Would you mind drying yourself completely first and wear your pyjamas? You will catch a cold like that.’ 

‘Eh?’ Sinbad looked at himself and gave me a sheepish smile, ‘Oh yes, I forgot I’m still naked. I thought of having you warm me up with your body temperature so I did not bother to wear the clothes.’ Sinbad teased.

My face turned red with his words as I smacked him gently on his arms, ‘Stop teasing me!’ I cried a little to hide my embarrassment as I took a towel to dry his hair. Noticing Sinbad has been rather quiet, I questioned, ‘What’s wrong, you are oddly quiet.’

‘Hey Koumi, your breast got bigger. Oh, and they got more tender. Are you taking some weird medicines to make this happen so you can seduce me better?’ Sinbad teased as he fondles my chest.

I became flustered as his words and raised my voice, ‘W-W-W-What are you talking about? Stop looking at my chest, you pervert of the seven seas!!!’

‘I’m not looking at them on purpose, you are the one who put them in front of me.’ As Sinbad spoke, I came to realise our position and remembered that I sat him down on the bed and is drying his hair with me standing directly in front of me, making him face directly at my chest. ‘But what are you so flustered about? I have seen more than just your chest.’ Sinbad continued to tease me as he continues with his actions.

I moaned slightly as he continues, ‘Sinbad, stop it. I told you I did not want to do it tonight.’

‘We are not doing it, but let me touch you a little as you dry my hair~! And you seem like you want me to do this too, am I wrong?’ Sinbad cooed.

He is not wrong, I admit I do want to be touched by Sinbad. I could not find other ways to make him stop so I just let him continue as I dry his hair, ‘Then. . .just until I finish drying okay?’

‘Yes, my queen.’ Sinbad cooed again as he unbuttons my pyjamas, revealing my breast. ‘Wow, they really got bigger. Koumi, you have not replied me. Did you purposefully take some weird medicine to make this happen?’ Sinbad questioned as he nibbles on one of my nipple while fondling my other breast.

I moan at his actions and hugs his head as he plays with my chest. It was hard to focus on drying his hair while he is touching me passionately. Before I knew it, I stopped drying his hair and is drowning in pleasure of Sinbad’s touch.

‘Koumi? Your hands stopped. And you have not replied me.’

‘Ah, sorry.’ I tried to pick up the towel and continues to dry Sinbad’s hair but was distracted by the pleasure.

‘Koumi? My question.’ Sinbad tries to push for an answer as he makes way down to my stomach and leaving kisses around it.

‘Ah, ngh? Medicine? I did not. I did not eat anything weird too.’ I struggle to reply as normal as possible.

‘Hmm. . .? In that case, I read an article somewhere before, that tiredness, nausea and bigger breast are symptoms of pregnancy. Could it be. . .?’ Sinbad stopped as he voices out his opinion looking a little excited.

‘Pregnant?’ I was surprised by the suggestion. I thought about it about decided to dismiss the possibility, ‘I don’t think so. I had my period recently.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Ah. . .but it stopped almost as soon as it started. Maybe it’s just a case of hormonal imbalance.’ 

‘Is that so? Regardless of the reason, I just hope it’s not a major illness.’ Sinbad smiles as he pulls me down to his lap as he kisses me.

‘I don’t think it’s anything serious. Don’t worry my king.’ I assured him and returned his kiss.


	2. New beginning (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of New Beginning~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late update!! I was really busy and now I finally found the time to update!! I have read your comments, and it really made me happy that you guys are loving it!! Thank you very much!! I will continue to do my best to write more for this pairing! //actuallyIalreadyhavesomeideasforthemalready AHAHA! Anyway, thank you for your support!! This is the 2nd chapter of New Beginning! Hope you enjoy it!!

It’s morning. The birds are chirping and the rays of the sun are shining brightly.

‘Ngh, Sinbad, close the curtains, it’s so bright.’ I requested as I tuck the blankets closer to cover my head.

‘Sin?’ I called out to my husband again when there was no reply. Maybe he is still sleeping? I turned my body and move myself closer to Sinbad’s part of the bed and reached out for him, ‘Sinbad?’

When I reach out, all I could feel is something soft. Since its soft and comfortable, I hugged it close to me and murmured, ‘Sin, you have turned soft. It’s comforting.’

 _Soft._ I thought of my comment and finally realise something is off and sat up immediately. That’s when I realise the ‘Sin’ when I was hugging are just a bunch of blankets. I ruffled my hair as I squinted my eyes to search for traces of my husband. He did mention that he is free in the morning today and would accompany me to the physician. ‘Sin?’ I called out to my husband one more time, this time loudly.

But there was no answer, instead, I saw a note on top of Sinbad’s pillow. I picked it up and read it: _Good morning my lovely queen. Your sleeping face is still adorable as always. Are you feeling better? I hope you are, if you are not, it will break my heart. *insert my crying face* Anyway, something urgent came up and I need to hold an urgent meeting in the morning. I’m sorry that I could not accompany you to the physician today or spend time with you this morning. As a payback, you can do anything you want to me alright? Wink wink. As always, I love you Koumi._

I blushed as I finish reading the letter once I realised what Sinbad is referring to at end of the letter. Ahh, I really need to stop feeling flustered all the time from Sinbad’s little actions. I have been with him for so long yet I still act like a little girl around him. I sighed again as I walk to the washroom to wash myself and get ready for the day. I could call in a maid to help me, but I did not want to increase their workload. It’s just washing up, I can do it myself.

As I walk towards the washroom, my stomach starts to feel queasy and the feeling of nausea overwhelmed me, forcing me to rush to the washroom and vomited. As I did so, I knocked over a vase and it crashed into pieces. I guess a nearby maid heard the loud noises and rushed into the room.

‘Lady Koumi! Are you alright?’ The maid questioned frantically as she handed me a towel. ‘Lady Koumi, when you want to wash up, please inform us so that we can help you.’ The maid replied in a concerned tone.

I laughed as I replied, ‘But I did not want to increase your workload. Taking care of the palace is already tiring enough, and I can do something as easy as washing up.’

‘That’s true, but helping you is also our job. Please let us help you. Anyway, are you alright? Should I call the physician?’

‘I’m feeling better now. Thank you. There is no need to call the physician.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, anyway since you are here, will you help me wash up?’ I smiled at her to reassure my well-being.

‘I’m am glad to be in your service!’ The maid smiled as she prepares the things needed for me.

To say the truth, I still feel rather nauseous. I could call in the physician but the distance between the White Capricorn Tower and Purple Leo Tower is huge, I did not want to trouble them carry their heavy equipment just to look after me. I guess I will pay them a visit after washing up.

‘Hey, what time is it now?’

‘It's 12 noon my lady.’

12 noon?! I have been sleeping for so long?! That’s when I realise the sun is already at its peak in the sky. No wonder the rays were so bright just now. I must be really tired yesterday. But that’s weird, no matter how tired I am, I never slept for so long before. I sighed as I put on my clothes.

‘My lady, what would you want for lunch?’

‘Anything is fine, just take it to my office when it's ready. I will eat as I work.’

‘Yes, my lady.’

I nodded as I walked towards my office. I should really visit the physician since I am still now well, but the day of signing the new treaty is coming close. I still have a lot to prepare for, I could not just slack off at such a timing. Even though Sinbad wants to relax and have all the fun I want, I do not want to be the only one having fun while my King and the officers are working hard. I want to fight alongside them.

Anyway, the preparation for the new treaty is not something tough. After all it's with Kou Empire. Ever since my marriage with Sinbad, signing treaties are just formality, I mean Kouen-nii-sam won’t have any intentions to invade a country which I love a lot and where I am living, well unless Sinbad and I fell out which will never happen. Even so, I do not want to slack off.

‘Hah~!’ It’s finally finished!’ I sigh and I stretched myself and noticed the bowl of congee on the table. I guess the maid had left it there some time ago when I was busy working. And that’s when I realise I have been working non-stop for a few hours as I feel my stomach growling.

I stood up to walk towards the table. As I did so, I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision just to blur out. Before I knew it, I had fallen onto the ground and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading chapter 2 till the end!! If you like it, do like/comment/share!! Thank you for your support! I will post the next and final chapter soon!!


	3. New Beginning (Chapter 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the 3rd and final chapter of this short story! I hope you will enjoy it till the end! Even though this is the final chapter of this short story, it is definitely not the end! I am already working on more short/side stories about Sinbad X Koumi as well as the main story/prequel on how they met! So do stay tuned for more Sinbad X Koumi fics!! :')

‘What happened?’ A familiar purple-hair man barged into the room and demanded an answer --- It was Sinbad. ‘Koumi, are you alright?’ Sinbad immediately sat himself down beside whilst me holding my hand.

I smiled a reassuring and opened my mouth to answer, however before I could answer, Sinbad, turned towards the physician and questioned about my well-being.

‘My Kind, rest assured, the queen is alright. It’s just. . .’

‘Just?’ Sinbad is getting slightly impatient, realising this, I squeezed his hand trying to reassure him.

‘It’s just that the queen is pregnant.’

‘Pregnant?’ Sinbad looked at the physician in shock and examined his expression to check if he is telling the truth.

‘Yes, my King, the queen is pregnant. In fact, 3 weeks pregnant. It’s a healthy pregnancy’

‘Pregnant? That means Koumi’s nauseous was not just indigestion, but because she was pregnant?’

‘Yes, my king.’

‘Wait, but Koumi said she had her period recently.’

‘That could be spotting during pregnancy, it’s one of the symptoms of pregnancy.’

‘So Koumi is really pregnant?’

‘Yes, my king.’

After many reconfirming questions, the realisation finally hit Sinbad and a wide grin plastered itself onto Sinbad’s face as he turned around to hug me. I returned his hug. The physician and the maids left the room, leaving us alone in the room.

‘Koumi, you are pregnant! I still cannot believe it!’ Sinbad continues to hug me.

‘Me too, Sinbad we can finally create our little happy family.’

 _Family._ It’s something that both of us did not experience for long. Sinbad’s father was forced into war and never came back, while his mother passed away before she could experience Sinbad’s success in conquering a dungeon. For me, although I was the princess of the Kou Empire, I was always locked away in my chambers, and not allowed to interact with many people other than Judal, Kouen and Kouha who only visited me on selected timings. It was not until I escaped the palace and met Sinbad that my dull life was sprinkled with some colours.

We always wanted to start a family of our own. But political affair and war always get in our war. Although the whole of Sindria is our family, we wanted to have a family that could call our own --- a bond stronger than that of the people in Sindria.

Because of war and work towards stabilising Sindria, we never had time to properly think about creating babies and starting our family. But now, we can.

‘But Koumi’ Sinbad, pull us apart and look into my eyes.

‘Yes, my King?’ I stared into his golden eyes and waited for him to continue.

‘Why didn’t you go the physician earlier? And even skipped lunch. Working is not a valid reason.’

I laughed sheepishly and looked down, ‘I’m sorry.’

Sinbad hugged me again, I know you are worried about Sindria but you cannot put your health aside. ‘Even if you are not pregnant, hearing you faint almost made my heart stopped.’

‘I’m sorry.’ I apologised again as I hugged him.

‘Promise me there won’t be a second time.’

‘I promise!’

‘Good girl.’

Sinbad laid me down on the bed and looked at me as he held my hands. ‘You are pregnant Koumi, I can finally be a father in approximately 8 months and 1 week. I can’t wait to hold the baby in my hands. What to do when they grow up? If it’s a boy we can bring him out for an adventure if it’s a girl we can dress her up with adorable clothing. Ah, but if it’s a girl, it would still be better to bring her on an adventure. After all, that’s how we met. No matter if it’s a boy or girl since it’s our child it will definitely be really adorable!’ Sinbad rambled on about his little imagination.

I chuckled at his words, ‘knowing you I thought you would say something like trying it while I’m pregnant.’

Sinbad pouted, ‘I did think of it, I won’t lie but I am not going to do it. I do not want to put stress on your body. But hey, what kind of man and father did you think I was for thinking like that.’

‘Hmm. . .pervert of the seven seas? I mean you did admit that you had that thought.’ I teased as Sinbad pouted even more while pulling me into his embrace.

Sinbad was right, it does not matter if our child is a boy or girl, since it’s our child it will be really adorable. After all, the child is the embodiment of our love.

With our child, it will be a new beginning.

With these thoughts, I drifted into dreamland in the arms of my dearest husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this till the end! Do like/comment/share if you like it!! Do also stay tuned for more Sinbad X Koumi fics!! :') See you guys soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story till the end! Next chapter will be coming up soon, do stay tune!! I hope you have enjoyed the story, and do like/comment/share it if you do! Thank you!!


End file.
